


Burn My Shadow

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Cannibalism, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm not sure what's wrong with me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is my design."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn My Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched Hannibal yet but I hope this is decent for y'all.

Another gruesome murder has been solved and Will has returned home. It seems the nights are getting worse and worse for Will. He can't seem to go to sleep without something to knock him out anymore. 

"You're such a haunted man, Will." Will hears Hannibal's voice in his head.

Will rests his head on his bed and slowly closes his eyes.

\------

Will is taking small breaths and moaning as quietly as he can. Hannibal looks up at him and goes faster, making Will whimper. Will just stares at the ceiling as he places his hand on the back of Hannibal's head, playing with his soft hair. He throws his head back as if he is begging for more. Soon the small breaths turn into loud moans and gasps. Hannibal smiles as Will gets louder and louder. The feeling is starting to build up inside of Will.

"I can't hold it in any longer." Will whimpered.  
"Just a little longer." Hannibal said.

Will wasn't in love with Hannibal but his voice made Will melt inside. Will threw his head back and moaned even louder when he finally released. He was too embarrassed to look at Hannibal but he decided to anyways. He didn't know why but he loved looking at Hannibal. It was just something that he enjoyed doing even though he acted like he didn't. He looked at Hannibal and saw eating his intestines.

"How was it, Will? Enjoyed it?" Hannibal asked with a bloody mouth. "I certainly did."

\-----

Will opened his eyes and sat up, looking around nervously. He threw the covers off to check himself. It wasn't real. It was just a dream. A dark dream. A disturbing dream. It wasn't even a dream. It was a damn nightmare. 

"What is wrong with me?" Will asked as his head fell into his hands.


End file.
